Technologies for communication by of the STBC method or the DSTBC method, for example, have been examined. For example, already known signals made up of data signals to be communicated and synchronous words or sync words (SWs) as well as data signals to be communicated are provided in a frame to be communicated, wherein the data signals other than the already known signals are encoded by the STBC method or the DSTBC method.